Sailor Moon & Arisugawa Juri: Converging Paths
by shanejayell
Summary: Arisugawa Juri makes new friends... esp. Ami.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon & Arisugawa Juri: Converging Paths

Part One

Arisugawa Juri was feeling oddly pensive as she walked from the university to her apartment, the tall, orange haired woman oblivious to the beautiful day around her. Somehow she knew something was missing from her life, though she didn't know exactly what it was. She was so wrapped up in her dark thoughts that it wasn't until she neared the alley beside her building that she heard the sounds of a fight.

Looking up Juri saw several larger men fighting a slim figure in a schoolboy's uniform, but he was giving as good as he got. Juri was reminded of Miki for a moment and suddenly found herself running down the alley to the young man's aid. She and the sandy-blonde boy took some hits but Juri's dueling instincts quickly kicked in and they routed the young ruffians. It wasn't until then that she got a good look at her fighting partner and realized that it was a girl!

The tall young woman smiled slightly as she wiped blood from her lip with the back of her hand and said in a husky voice, "Thanks for the help, even if I didn't need it."

Juri smiled a little skeptically, and grabbed the young woman as she suddenly staggered. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

The boyish young woman nodded, wincing a bit and said "The kids had me pinned to the wall for a bit, but I'll be fine." She tried to stand on her own, but nearly fell before Juri caught her again. "Then again, maybe not," the girl said with a self depreciating smile.

"I'll bring you home and check you over," Juri said decisively. "My first aid kit from my fencing days should have whatever I need."

"You're taking me home?" she joked, "But I don't even know your name!"

Juri smiled back and offered her hand, "Arisugawa Juri. Call me Juri." The young woman looked a bit surprised, but shook it heartily.

"I'm Tenoh Haruka." Haruka said with a smile.

They made their way to Juri's apartment, where Juri helped clean her cuts. Haruka asked to make a phone call, which Juri allowed, and she talked for a minute or so, a increasingly pained expression on her face as she tried to interject into a obviously one-sided lecture. Juri kept a polite distance but smiled as she watched. Finally, she put the phone down and shook her head with a smile.

"Michiru will be here in a few minutes to pick me up." Haruka looked worried for a moment and asked, "Is it all right I gave this address? I know a lot of people are concerned about privacy."

Juri shook her head with a smile. "You know, I never even considered that you might be less than honest." She gave Haruka a measuring look. "But you seem very up-front and true to yourself. Trust worthy, even."

Haruka looked a bit embarrassed, but they were interrupted by a car pulling in at high speed. Juri stood up, helping Haruka up from the couch, and showed her to the window. A girl with short blue hair was driving, and a beautiful girl with green hair was getting out, very quickly and with a worried expression on her face.

Juri helped her open the window and Haruka yelled, "I'll be right down!" The green haired woman looked concerned but waved her agreement. Juri locked up her suite and helped Haruka downstairs. As soon as they went out Haruka was instantly in the green haired girl's bone-crushing hug. The blue haired girl walked over , introduced herself as Ami and asked her to excuse her friend as she had assumed the worst. Juri was stunned and had to take a moment to respond as it was like she was being confronted by Miki's female twin. After a few moments, the pair separated and the green haired girl noticed the stranger.

"Hello," she said, looking Juri over, "I understand you helped Haruka. Thank you," she said respectfully, "I'm Kaioh Michiru." Juri smiled and shook hands, introducing herself, and accepting an invitation to stop by at their place and check up on Haruka. Haruka climbed stiffly into the car and waved as they left.

A few days later Juri was volunteering at the recreation center when they all met again. She taught a one night a week swordsmanship class and had several very promising students., including a girl named Hino Rei. Rei was very good, almost as good as Juri had been, and she found them quickly becoming friends. So she shouldn't have been so surprised when Rei led in three very familiar figures, all of whom seemed to recognize her as well.

Haruka and Michiru were walking over to her in a shot with enthusiastic greetings, Ami was a lot more reserved and Rei was laughing quietly in the background. Juri was still a bit shaken by Ami, so she kept her distance.

"And here I was planning to introduce you to my so cool fencing teacher, and you already know her!" Rei tried to look fierce, but she couldn't keep it up. Juri laughed and explained how they met, Haruka casually mentioned that she used to be pretty good at fencing and in moments they were in gear and a match was under way. Rei had jokingly threatened Haruka if she hurt Juri, bringing a smile to Juri's face but she was completely serious in the match.

As the foil blades crossed, it was like she was back with the duelists and she fought with aggression and strength, soon lost in the rhythm of parry and thrust. In moments a very surprised Haruka was disarmed and Juri reflexively swiped a imaginary rose from her chest with the point of her blade. Rei and her friends were standing there stunned, then Michiru rushed to help Haruka up, and Juri came back to herself.

She apologized to Haruka but the young woman laughed it off and asked Juri to show her the move she had used to disarm her. "Juri," Rei asked respectfully, "what was that cut across the pocket for ?"

Juri blinked, looking a bit surprised. "Sorry," she said with a slight blush, "it's a holdover from a..." She took a moment to think of a good way to put it, "A Dueling club I belonged to. We were all very good fighters so to make things more challenging we wore roses in our breast pocket. You lost your flower, you lost the duel."

"Wouldn't that be hard to do with a practice sword?" Ami asked.

Juri smiled a bit and answered seriously, "If we were actually using practice swords, that would have been a problem." With that she got up quickly and walked over to check on some of the other students.

Ami watched her go, her mind occupied with imagining what those fights must have been like. It wasn't until later that she realized Juri had quite deliberately kept her distance from her and she wondered why.

Juri had always been a very solitary person as Rei, Haruka and Michiru realized. However, the three quickly decided to try and change that. They invited a slightly reluctant Juri to Rei's temple for a party, Haruka and Michiru hauled her to a shindig at their place and before she knew it she was part of the gang, even snacking with them over at the Crown arcade. Haruka even tried to set her up with a very reluctant Setsuna in a blind date. Juri found she liked having friends, even if she did sense that they were hiding something. Still, she only got good vibes from all of them so she tried not to let it bother her. And anyway, there were things she didn't talk about as well.

Now Juri was having her first party at her home and she was actually looking forward to it. She had plenty of snacks, having seen Usagi eat she would probably need them, drinks, music, and she, after a bit of internal debate, had left her sword on the wall.

Bing-Bong

Juri looked up at the clock in surprise then headed to the door. "I wasn't expecting them this early..." she thought as she opened the door. For a moment, Juri thought she was dreaming.

Ami looked up at her from the doorway with a nervous smile. Her hair was a bit windblown, and she was wearing a boys jacket, giving her an uncanny resemblance to Miki. Juri gaped at her a moment, then Ami apologized for being so early. Juri recovered and invited her in, taking her jacket and hanging it up in the hall closet.

"Juri," she said respectfully but firmly, "I need to know what about me is bothering you so much." Juri tried to protest but Ami continued, "You have avoided me since we first met. If I am that objectionable, I'll leave you alone, but I would like to know why."

"I'm sorry Ami," she said with a slight flush. "I guess I didn't think about how you were feeling." She gestured Ami to the couch and sat down on the other end. "You resemble an old friend of mine. Same hair, same build, smart, you're even very courteous like him. It was a little weird meeting his female twin, in a way."

Ami nodded, then gave Juri a level gaze. "There's more, isn't there?" she asked quietly.

Juri looked at her a moment, blushing a bit. "There was an odd chemistry between me and him. I was his mentor, but there was also a attraction, even if we never talked about it." Juri shook her head and smiled slightly, "But it would never had worked." Ami looked at her with a slightly perplexed expression, and Juri added "I'm a lesbian, like Haruka and Michiru." Ami looked thoughtful for a moment, then her eyes widened. "Don't worry," Juri said with a smile, "your honor is safe with me."

"So," Ami said with some amusement, "you've met the double of the person you were once attracted to, she is the gender you prefer and you didn't know how to handle it so you just avoided me. Is that it?"

Juri looked over at Ami for a moment then began to laugh. Hearing it all spelled out in such logical and reasonable terms made her see how silly she had been. In a moment they were both laughing long and hard, the odd tension between them gone. It wasn't long after that the others began to arrive and the party really got going.

It was pretty funny when the dancing started, as all of the girls took turns dancing with Haruka, her leading them across the living room floor. Finally she pled exhaustion, not to mention wanting to dance with Michiru and Ami walked over to a surprised Juri asking with a smile, "Juri, do you know how to lead?"

Juri smiled and rose out of her chair, silently taking Ami's dare. They moved gracefully across the floor together as the others watched in surprise. Finally, Juri ended her waltz with Ami with an exaggerated dip to everyone's enjoyment. After that she and Haruka took turns waltzing them around the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon & Arisugawa Juri: Converging Paths

Part Two

It was nearly a week later, and Juri was having a hard time keeping that day out of her thoughts. Dancing had been fun, but Juri knew how dangerous this situation was. Ami had felt good in her arms, but Juri knew that she was straight and therefore unavailable. 'So why,' she thought ruefully, 'am I thinking of her in that way?'

The noises had been getting louder, but it wasn't until someone ran screaming by her office window that she was roused from her thoughts. Ducking her head out the window, she was greeted to a remarkable sight: the Sailor Scouts in battle! She left her office quickly, joining the crowd outside watching the fight!

There were several monsters and the scouts struggled to keep them away from people. Juri, realizing the crowd's danger, used her authority as a teacher to force the students back to their classes. Her heart sank as she watched the monster with a sword drive Sailor Uranus and her saber back but Juri realized something: she could take that thing out. Without even thinking about it, she sprinted back to her office and pulled the decorative sword down from the wall.

'It's a piece of junk,' Juri thought, 'but it'll have to do.' Back outside, she watched Uranus fight, waiting for the right moment. 'I know that fighting style,' Juri thought as she watched Uranus move.

Suddenly, she saw her opening and stepped in, crossing blades with the monster effortlessly. Uranus gapped at her a moment then she gasped "What do you thing your doing?"

Juri concentrated on the fight but replied, "Saving you some time." Several strokes later, the creature's sword went clattering to the ground. "Now!" Juri barked, dropping out of Uranus's way. Uranus's sword sliced across it's form and it disappeared in a flash of light. Suddenly, Juri realized where she had seen Uranus' fighting style: when she had fought Haruka in a practice duel...

"Are you all right, ma'am?" Uranus asked, looking at her searchingly.

"I'm fine," Juri answered, thoughts racing. Looking at the scouts she realized she knew them all; Ami, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka. 'Now what?' she thought.

She found herself avoiding them, the next few days. It wasn't really intentional, but she wasn't sure what to say to them. "Hi, I know you're Tokyo's greatest heroes," didn't seem quite appropriate. somehow.

KnockKnock

She looked up, then just froze as Haruka silently closed Juri's office door behind her. She smiled and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. "What's going on?" Haruka asked, giving her a thoughtful look.

"I don't know what you mean," Juri waved it off.

"You've bailed out on us three times in as many days," Haruka said to her dryly, "that's pretty unlike you, Juri." She studied her thoughtfully for a few moments then asked, "Is there something that's bothering you?"

"Got a bit of a surprise," Juri said frankly, "and I'm trying to come to grips with it."

Haruka smiled slightly, "You know, don't you?" As Juri stammered a denial Haruka shrugged, "It's all right, Juri, it happens."

Juri hesitated, then just decided to put her cards on the table, "You and the others... you're Sailor Senshi, correct?"

"What gave it away?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Watching all of you fight," Juri admitted, "especially you." She smiled as she studied Haruka, "You're oddly unbothered."

"Part of the way our powers work protects us from discovery," Haruka calmly explained, "it's part of why we don't get recognized. It also keeps people from believing evidence unless we transform right in front of their faces." A faint smile, "Ami's the one worried."

"Huh?" Juri blinked, "Why?"

Haruka looked off in the distance, "Usagi had a good friend, maybe even a best friend named Naru who figured out she was Sailor Moon."

"And?" Juri prompted Haruka once she stopped.

"She dropped out of Usagi's life after she figured out," Haruka said bleakly, "Naru avoids her like the plague. I think Ami's a little worried you'll do the same."

"Why would Ami...?" Juri tried to sound casual, but a blush colored her cheeks.

Haruka gave her a look, "I did notice you two at the party.. not to mention how she's been looking at you."

Juri's blush deepened slightly and she looked away. "Don't worry," she said firmly, "I have no plans to disappear."

"Good," Haruka nodded, getting up to go, "and thanks."

A few hours later and Juri got out of her car, closing the door as she looked up at the apartment building thoughtfully. "Wonder if I should have phoned ahead?" she murmured to herself softly as she walked up.

"Yes?" Ami's voice asked as Juri hit the intercom switch, her voice quiet and gentle even through the electronics.

"Hi," Juri said softly, "can I come up?"

"Please," was Ami's answer as the system buzzed Juri in. A few moments later Ami met her at the door, the blue haired younger woman smiling as she said, "It's good to see you."

"Me, too," Juri agreed, following Ami inside. While the other woman gracefully made them some tea Juri sat nearby at the dining room table and quietly said, "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk these past few days."

"Haruka phoned me," Ami brought over the cups and sat down beside Juri, "so I know why, at least." She gave Juri a sympathetic look, "Are you all right?"

"I've seen some pretty odd stuff before," Juri said reassuringly, thinking of her time at Ohtori academy, "I guess it was just a bit of a surprise."

Ami smiled faintly as she drank some of her tea, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "I remember how I felt after learning I was Senshi," she agreed, "a surprise was an understatement."

For the next few hours they talked, each one trying to out strange the other as they talked about their pasts. Ami's adventures as a Senshi were entertaining to say the least, and Juri did her best to match it with her time among the duelists and the competition for the rose bride.

"I can't quite believe how... calmly you relate how Usagi temporarily died," Juri said wryly as she drank some of her fresh cup of tea then continued quietly, "if something like that happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"Trust me, we weren't calm," Ami said wryly, reaching out to put a hand over Juri's. She looked searchingly into Juri's eyes, "Do you mean that?"

Juri looked down, feeling a bit of color rise to her cheeks. "You've become very important to me," she said honestly.

Ami reached out to put a hand over Juri's, squeezing it gently. "Me, too," she agreed, "I was scared when you disappeared on us."

"I didn't mean to," Juri sighed. She studied Ami and said, "I have to admit I'm feeling a bit confused right now."

"I thought I was being pretty clear, actually," Ami said mildly, giving Juri's hand another squeeze. Faintly she confessed, "I'm very attracted to you."

Juri felt mildly stunned at Ami's courage, especially considering how shy she usually seemed. "Me, too," she admitted, "but..."

"Yes?" Ami asked gently.

"I was very.. drawn to the boy you resemble," Juri admitted, "and I'm worried I'm just displacing my feelings for him on you."

Ami looked amused, "It could just be he and I are the type you like."

"Maybe, but I'd like to take this slow," Juri said gently.

"How slow?" Ami sighed softly.

Juri reached out to brush some hair away from Ami's face, "Actually I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date to start."

"I'd like that," Ami smiled happily.

End.

Notes: This actually is a VERY old idea I had that I had originally abandoned. However I dug it out and decided to try to "fix" it, and I'm not quite sure it works. I cringed a bit at the overuse of commas as well as some awkward sentences, most of which I clipped. It reads a bit "Mary Sue" ish with Juri, too, but I'm not sure if it could be helped. Chapter One is pretty much as it was first written, part two is mostly newish.

Original Summary: Ten years after R.G. Utena, Juri finds herself caught up in the lives of the scouts, and rediscovers her own heroic qualities, as well as the courage to make changes in her life. Juri is a professor at a Tokyo university, and is unhappy with her situation. She meets Haruka (Sailor Uranus) in her boys uniform, being attacked by a gang and helps her drive them off. She and Haruka become friends and she introduces Juri to Michiru (Sailor Neptune) and her friends.


End file.
